Shelby Cullen
by annoyed by you
Summary: This story is about Emmett's little 13 year old sister. And how she lost her brother then over a hundred years later found him again. But why are there other vampires trying to capture her? read and find out! better then sounds
1. Chapter 1

1950 (I forgot what year Emmett was changed and where)

A young girl with shoulder length Black hair walked in the woods next to a man with very short black hair.

"Are you sure you want to help me bear hunt Shelby" asked the tall muscular man. "I'm sure Emmett don't worry so much about me, I'm a big girl" replied the girl known as Shelby. Emmett laughed at what Shelby said. Shelby just huffed and walked faster into the forest. Hey don't go too far ahead or mom will kill me for loosing you shouted Emmett. I won't Shelby shouted back.

After a half hour of walking in the forest alone Shelby turned around and started to walk back to where Emmett is supposed to be.

"EMMETT WHERE ARE YOU" shouted Shelby. No answer. Crap I think I'm lost. Crap mom's going to kill me when I find a way back. Crap I need to stop saying crap before someone finds me. Shelby started to run at top speed in the direction that she last saw her brother.

Shelby kept running till she found a little opening in the trees, in the opening there was blood everywhere. On the other side of the trees there was a Bear. A Big grizzly bear that was staring at her! The bears eyes were red (if their eyes can turn red) with fiery . Shelby tuck a step back from the bear, the bear took a step closer to her. Shelby turned around as fast as she could and ran the opposite direction from the bear, jumping over bushes and fallen logs on her way to escape the bear.

The bear charged at her sending flying a yard away. Shelby landed on her face, her cheek bleeding because a branch cut it. The Bear started to attack her, breaking multiple bones in her body.

Shelby was bleeding from multiple places from her body when the bear suddenly stopped attacking her. Shelby looked up to see the bear was staring at something while backing away. Shelby didn't have enough strength to keep her head up any more so she laid her head back down on the cold hard ground, Shelby slowly closed her eyes so she could slip into the darkness to rest, when suddenly fire and pain started to spread on her arm. Shelby shot her eyes open and screamed in agony as the pain increased.

Someone picked up Shelby and ran east of the clearing. Shelby stopped screaming and looked at the person who was holding her. It was a tall man with black hair and gold eyes. After looking at the strange man Shelby fell unconscious.

**3 days later**

Shelby started to hear voices around her. There were two men and a woman and they were talking about her. Shelby slowly opened her eyes and saw a pair of golden eyes staring right back at her. Shelby quickly blinked as the person pulled away from her and started to smirk. "Hi I'm Drake, and that's Ben said Drake pointing to the black haired man". "And that's Molly", Drake said pointing to the woman who was holding Ben's hand. Um hi….Shelby said in a low voice. Shelby gasped and put her hands over her mouth her eyes wide with shock. Drake laughed at her expression. "Do you like your new voice Drake asked? " M-my new voice said Shelby in a confused voice"?

Yeah, Oh wait you don't know what you are yet said Drake. "Of course I know what I am, I'm a human" said Shelby. "Drake started to laugh". [Throat clearing] No you're not you're a vampire now said Ben.

"I-I'm a vampire, but I can't be a vampire there not real". (Reminds me of the first Harry Potter movie) Oh were very real dear said Molly in a motherly tone. Shelby looked down at her hands and examined her pale skin. Well we better start explaining what your new abilities are said Ben. "What do you mean by abilities? Said Shelby". You have enormous strength, and your very fast said Ben". And you Drink blood said Drake". Shelby shuddered at the thought of drinking blood.

"Don't worry dear we drink animal blood said Molly". "You drink animal blood? But aren't vampires supposed to brink human blood? Asked Shelby. "We are, but some of our kind don't like drinking human blood said Ben". Shelby nodded.

So do you want to hunt asked Drake? Um sure said Shelby. Drake grabbed Shelby's right hand and lead her outside then started to run.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't own twilight

Any ideas for Shelby's power please message me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight. I just read it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**POV Shelby**

As Drake pulled me out side I knottiest everything was brighter and clearer. There were so many scents, they all smelt so appetizing. I let go of Drakes hand and ran towards the scent that was the strongest. I ran into a clearing with a lake. Near the lake were six deer. I ran at then quickly draining all of their blood.

When I was done and full, I realized how fast I was running and that I drank Deer blood. I sat down on the long grass, bearing my face in my hands and cried tearlessly. Drake came and sat next to me a half hour later and put his right arm around me. "I'm a monster" I sobbed into his shirt. "You're not a monster" Drake said as he rubbed my back. "Yes I am I killed six deer with in a second" I told him while sobbing into his shirt. "You're still not a monster, your just quenching your first. When I was a newborn I drank ten grizzly bears in two minutes" Drake told me.

I stopped sobbing and just Hugged Drake for the rest of the day.

On our way back to the cottage we played a game of hide and go seek vampire style. We used our speed to run away from each other, and we used our awesome sense of smell to track each other out of our hiding spots.

On my turn to hide I freaked out because my hand started to disappear then when I wished for it to reappear it did. Drake said I was probably still developing my power.

We ran back to the cottage to tell Molly and Ben the good news. Good news to them, bad news to me.

So then after we talked about my powers and my future they decided that I can live with them. And act like there daughter and as Drake's little sister.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

2008 Forks, Washington

I've now been with the Miles coven for fifty-seven years now. We moved around the world together and I practiced my power. And now we decided to take it easy and see what it's like to be a human family.

Were moving into a house surrounded by trees outside of town in the opposite direction at the other coven of vampires, we all agreed to not disturb them.

Ben pulled into the drive way of our new house. The house was a huge three story, with hug windows all over the building, the whole third floor walls were windows. On the inside the first floor had no other walls exept the ones to the kitchen and the out line of the house ones.

Drake and I raced each other up the stairs to the second floor where there were six bedrooms on each side. I picked the last room on the right, while Drake picked the room next to me.

After settling in we started to get our plans right since we are supposed to start school in a few weeks since its winter break. Ben told me I'm going to be a freshman in high school while Drake is going to be a junior in high school.

I was a little upset that I couldn't be in any classes with drake other then study hall which we both have for 6th hour. Ben said I can drive my new red motorcycle to school but I have to wear a helmet.

"Ben why do I have to wear a stupid helmet"? I asked, "Because you'll look more human if you do said Ben". "I hate humans" I mumbled to myself.

I walked up to my room and grabbed my new hiking boots and my baseball cap as well as my sketch book and color pencils.

I walked down stairs passing everyone on the living room and headed to the front door. I walked outside and climbed a tree nearby and started to draw the mountains nearby as well at the clouds and the animal I saw on the mountain. When I finished it was sun set and so I ran back to the house at vampire speed. When I got to the front door I smelt the other vampires scent heading out way. I opened the door and shouted we have company into the house. Soon everyone was in the living room anticipating the arrival of the other coven.

I sat on the one of the couches listening to me against the world by simple plan on my MP3 player.

[Door bell]

Ben got up and greeted our guests, while I laid in the couch listening to music. One of their scents smelt familiar to me then only one name came to mind while I thought it. "It can't be Emmett" I thought to myself, he's supposed to be dead.

Please come in and meet the rest of my family I heard Ben say.

Just as I was getting up I saw Drake come down the stairs in my favorite Blood red shirts that said I'm hotter then you are on it. "Drake I'm so going to kill you" I shouted. Drake smirked. I jumped off the couch and attacking him. Drake kept dodging me. I finally got a choke hold on him when Ben cleared his throat. Drake and I stopped fighting and looked at him.

"These are the Cullen's" said Ben. My face light up as I saw my brother for the first time in a while.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

**Please review**

**And I hoped you all liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for reviewing.**

**Don't worry ****bloomsky**** I'm writing more.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"These are the Cullen's" said Ben. My face light up as I saw my brother for the first time in a while.

I suddenly remembered that I was hanging from Drake's neck and I was in my blue pajamas with yellow smiley faces on them. I eminently turned invisible and slid down Drakes back. I ran to my room to change. When I got to my room I ran to my walk in closet and dug through all my clothes, (she has more clothes then Alice) Till I found my other favorite shirt, this shirt was blue that has a rose design at the bottom right of it. After putting on my shirt I just grabbed some blue jeans and left my room at human speed.

As I neared the stairs I heard laughter. I listen closely to what they were saying.

"_Ok-ok so this one day in Canada I was in the attic I found this spider I grabbed it and brought it down stairs with me. There on the couch was Shelby laying on the couch reading a book. I snuck up behind her (she loves to read) and dropped the spider on her said Drake. _

[Everyone laughed]

I ran back to my room and grabbed my baseball bat. I ran back down stairs and started to chase Drake around the house with it. I only stopped when someone grabbed me. "Let me go I'm going to kill Drake" I shouted.

"What not even a hello to your own brother said a booming voice". Everyone's mouth dropped open except some bronzed haired guy. "Fine, hi Emmett now let me go so I can kill Drake I said. Emmet shrugged and dropped me on the ground. I started to chase Drake again and exigently broke Molly's favorite vase.

Molly screamed. I stopped in my tracks, and then I turned around. Drake did it I said pointing my finger at Drake. "Molly glared daggers at me". "I 'm in trouble aren't I said hiding behind the kitchen wall. All the guys in the room started to laugh except Ben and some blond guy and a brown haired lady.

"I'll go to my room now" I said and ran up to my room at vampire speed.

Everyone laughed again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I was in my room when heard my door open. In came Emmett.

Hay little sis what's up said Emmett. "Nothing much, why you here?" I asked. We're going to play some baseball are you in?" he asked. I jumped off my bed. "I'm so in" I said while I grabbed my baseball cap.

Emmett and I ran down stairs and out the front door. We ran to the little field in the mountains that was on our territory.

Ok team captains will be Carlisle and Ben said some blond guy that looked in pain.

The teams are Ben, Shelby, Emmett, Rose and Jasper and Carlisle's team is Edward, Alice. Esme, Molly and Drake. GAME ON (I got that of a T.V show lol) we all shouted.

The game lasted a few hours; we played all through the thunder storm that was going on. My team won.

Good game everyone said Carlisle and Ben. We all hung out for the rest of the night just talking.

Emmett, Jasper and I started a poker game using real money. I kept on loosing the games until I found out Emmett was cheating. Me and Jasper formed a plan to embarrass him at school next week for payment of him taking our money. After the poker game both our covens went out hunting so we can go shopping. (Alice's idea)

(I'm skipping the rest of their bonding time and stuff)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX first day at school**

I was rushing around the house trying to find some clothes that was matching my mood. I finally settled on a Black shirt with a skull on the front and some jeans with holes in them. I ran back to my room to straighten my solder length hair. On my way to the garage Ben tossed me a black helmet. –Sigh- I hate helmets I mumbled. Ben only nodded.

I rode to school and parked in a parking spot next Emmett's jeep. I tuck off my helmet and shook my head. The entire parking was looking at me and probably thinking something perverted or of jealousy. I got off my motorcycle and headed to the office. After I got my schedule I headed to class. I walked into class and the teacher told me to sit in the back of class. All through class guy's were looking back at me and winking. I just flipped them off. (Middle finger).

I laughed at their faces at vampire volume.

After class I walked into the lunchroom. I passed Alice, she had a blank expression on her face and her mouth was open. "Alice what's wrong?" I asked. "other vampires are coming here to kill someone" answered Alice.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know this chapter kind of sucked but oh well. **

**I need at least 9 reviews, so I can add the next chapter tomorrow. **


End file.
